(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a control system and a method for controlling information processing device, more particularly, to a control system and a method for controlling a plurality of information displaying a plurality of images from at least one information processing devices on a monitor simultaneously, and selectively controlled and input by a user using a mouse and a keyboard or an input device.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, with the rapid development in information technology, information process devices have been widely used in various applications. There have been provided more and more information process devices such as the computer, the video device, the notebook, etc. Therefore, it is very often that a user may have to operate more than one information process device. Meanwhile, in order to minimize the space for the keyboards, the mouse and the monitors, a controller system is needed. A conventional controller system 100, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a video command center module 110, a mouse keyboard controller 112, a mouse 106, a keyboard 108, and a monitor 114. The video command center module 110 simultaneously and separately multi-displays a plurality of input sources (102 and 104) on at least two windows (11410 and 11420) of the monitor 114, and the video command center module 110 controlling one of the at least two windows (11410 and 11420) that is selected in accordance with the mouse signal and the keyboard signal transmitted by the mouse keyboard controller 112. Wherein, the video command center module 110 displays a mouse cursor 1142 on the windows 11410, 11420. As a result, the control the input source (102 and 104) can only be controlled by the mouse and the keyboard. Meanwhile, in order to minimize the space for the video command center, and the mouse keyboard controller is needed.
Accordingly, there is need in providing a mouse keyboard controller that can be further connected to an input device, and integrated with the video command center.